IMSing Vamps
by MangoTango450
Summary: The VA gang, start to IMS, and boy does it get weird! Funny enough, and everybody keeps their original personality, try reading it, I dare you!
1. Ful of Lust

**Hey this my version of VA IMSing totally random and a oneshot.**

**hope you all love it!**

**-MT450**

**ShadowFul-Rose:Rose.**

**Western_Protector:Dimitri.**

**Mason's_The_Name:Mason.**

**Dragomir's_Luv:Lissa.**

**To_Good_4_U:Christian.**

**Sexy-God:Adrian.**

**Guardian-Eddie:Eddie.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

ShadowFul-Rose , has signed in.

Dragomir's_Luv , has signed in.

Dragomir's_Luv:Hi rose what are u doin?

ShadowFul-Rose:Hehe just wait i think he'll be here in a minute.

Dragomir's_Luv:What are you talking abou-

JerkWad_Perv , has signed in.

JerkWad_Perv:Okay rose are you the one who change my name?!

ShadowFul-Rose:No Adrian Lissa COURSE JERKWAD!

Dragomir's_Luv:HAHA!!!Good one Rose!

To_Good_4_U , has signed in.

To_Good_4_U:Hey guy's whats going on?

Dragomir's_Luv:Just look!

To_Good_4_U:HA!Dude she got you good!

JerkWad_Perv:Rose we all know you love me this just proves your longing and lust.

ShadowFul-Rose:...

ShadowFul-Rose:Adrian why don't you come to my room i have a present for you(man eating smile is on).

JerkWad_Perv:Well cant miss a chance when one opens!bye.

JerkWad_Perv , has signed out.

ShadowFul-Rose:HA idiot took the bait.

Dragomir's_Luv:Rose don't do anything you'll regret!

ShadowFul-Rose:Oh i won't.

ShadowFul-Rose , has signed out.

Dragomir's_Luv:Uh Oh...

To_Good_4_U:Adrians dead.

Mason's The Name , has signed in.

Mason's_The_Name:Whats the news?

To_Good_4_U:Oh nothin much Adrians probably getting the s-

Dragomir's_Luv:CHRISTIAN!

To_Good_4_U:Well its just look at are other post's_.

Mason's_The_Name:Yep he's dead.

Western_Protector , has signed in.

Western_Protector:Its late...uh wow you guys sure did have a crazy night.

Dragomir's_Luv:Yep.

To_Good_4_U:Yep.

Mason's_The_Name:Yep.

ShadowFul-Rose , has signed in.

ShadowFul-Rose:Yeah i think that's the last we'll hear from Adria-

Sexy-God , signed in.

Sexy-God:Well i've learned my lesson.

ShadowFul-Rose:Are you sure?Why don't you come over(man eating smile on)

Sexy-God:Man that is tempting...

ShadowFul-Rose:Dimitri how are you?!

Western_Protector:Fine.

Guardian_Eddie , signed in.

ShadowFul-Rose:Are you serious?!guardian Eddie?!

Guardian_Eddie:Shut up.

ShadowFul-Rose:Shoot!bye!

Sexy-God:well rose gone I'm gone.

ShadowFul-Rose , has signed out.

Sexy-God , has signed out.

To_Good_4_U:Well party's over,why don't you come over Lissa.

To_Good 4 U , has signed out.

Dragomir's Luv , has signed out.

Western_Protector:I'm going to pretend not to have read that...

Guardian_Eddie:Ooh Every body left.

Western protector , has signed out.

Guardian Eddie , has signed out.

Mason's_The_Name:well that was interesting.

Mason's The Name , has signed out.

**The End.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you got a little laugh out of this!**


	2. The Last Unicorn

**I decided to do another IMSing Vamps because puppy_luv is begging me to death ;-P (This is a one-shot)**

**I have also decided that I will write IMSing Vamps for anyone who wants one just e-mail me a theme and/or any jokes and I'll do it. If you really want I'll add your character if you have one(just depends)tell me which VA characters you want in it, too.**

**SHOUT OUTS:Puppy_Luv stop sucking up to me its getting annoying,Yo courtney you Rock!**

**Disclaimer:I dont feel like coming up with a smarta** remark on how i dont own VA.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

RoseHathaway:Rose

The-Last-Unicorn:Lissa

2-GOOD-4-U:Christian

Im-Not-Drunk_Yet:Adrian

* * *

RoseHathaway , Has signed in.

The-Last-Unicorn , Has signed in.

RoseHathaway:Hi Liss What R U doing?

The-Last-Unicorn:"Nothin"Hey Rose Whats up With your PenName?

RoseHathaway:What R U talking about?

The-Last-Unicorn:WHY IS YOUR PENNAME BORING!

RoseHathaway:Dimitri said I need to act more mature.

The-Last-Unicorn:What?!Why?

RoseHathaway:Because if I'm going to be your guardian then I need to be a mature and responsible adult.

The-Last-Unicorn:Who are you and what have you done to Rose?!

Im-Not-Drunk_Yet: , Has signed in.

Im-Not-Drunk_Yet:Whats UP ladies?

The-Last-Unicorn:Rose is on something!

Im-Not-Drunk_Yet:WHAT?!

RoseHathaway:HEY!

The-Last-Unicorn:Look!^

Im-Not-Drunk_Yet:Ahh!Rose you don't have to change just for little ol' me :-)

RoseHathaway:What did you say!

The-Last-Unicorn:La LA le La Le LA.

Im-Not-Drunk_Yet:You know What i said.

RoseHathaway:Adrian you're Full OF C-.

The-Last-Unicorn:STELLA!!

Im-Not-Drunk_Yet:Language Rose.

RoseHathaway:You've Heard My English Now I'll Show You My French!

This Emailing service has parental controls so your message has been blocked.

RoseHathaway:Damn!I forgot i put a block on here because Lissa was going through a faze...

Im-Not-Drunk_Yet:LOL!Are you serious?!

RoseHathaway:Yep,Where were we?Oh yes!YOU DRUNKEN JERK IF I SEE YOU AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!!!

Im-Not-Drunk_Yet:I LOVE YOU TOO!!!

2-GOOD-4-U , Has signed in.

2-GOOD-4-U:Hey Whats going on?

The-Last-Unicorn:Christian!Rose and Adrian are Fighting Again!

2-GOOD-4-U:When did i become mom?

RoseHathaway:Well Chris you have been acting a little feminine since you started hanging out with us girls.

Im-Not-Drunk_Yet:Yeah i've caught you saying OMG a couple of times.

2-GOOD-4-U:R U KIDDING ME?!

RoseHathaway:Nope.

Im-Not-Drunk_Yet:Nope.

The-Last-Unicorn:Nope.

2-GOOD-4-U:YOU AGREE WITH THEM LIS!

The-Last-Unicorn:Yep.

RoseHathaway:Why not.

Im-Not-Drunk_Yet:Sure.

2-GOOD-4-U:YOU GUY'S SUCK!

RoseHathaway:you GIRL'S suck.

Im-Not-Drunk_Yet:I think you mean you girl's and one guy suck.

RoseHathaway:Nope,You know what i said ;-P

The-Last-Unicorn:Adrian i think Rose just called you a girl.

RoseHathaway:Yep.

2-GOOD-4-U:IM OUTTA HERE!

2-GOOD-4-U , Has signed out.

The-Last-Unicorn:Christian Wait!

The-Last-Unicorn , Has signed out.

RoseHathaway:Bye,Bye!

RoseHathaway , Has signed out.

Im-Not-Drunk_Yet:Damn...

Nobody is in the chat room to receive your message.

Im-Not-Drunk_Yet , Has signed out.

**END**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Puppy_Luv Helped Come up with the name's ;-)**

**-MT450**


	3. Crazy Girl's

**Hello MT450 here!**

**I got a PM from *dramadwarf94* For another IMSing Vamps so this is for you!**

**I want to get reviews this time though...Because I'm not sure if people are finding these one-shots funny or not.**

**And I cant figure out a good Pen-name for Dimitri I just "cant!" don't know why but its just not there in my head so PM me with name idea's "PLEASE!".**

**One more thing Puppy_Luv is getting her own account so check it out when she doe's.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN VA WHO EVER TOLD YOU I DO IS "LYING" NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! **

**-MT450**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

2-Good-4-U:Christian.

The-Last-Unicorn:Lissa.

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:Rose.

* * *

**Crazy Girls**

PrettyStrigoiSlayer , Has signed in.

2-Good-4-U , Has signed in.

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:Hey.

2-Good-4-U:Hey.

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:Soooooo.

2-Good-4-U:So?.

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:Um...So if you were a Strigoi would you eat people?

2-Good-4-U:I'm not going Strigoi".

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:Yeah but what if you did?

2-Good-4-U:NEVER.

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:Even if Lissa's life depended on it.

2-Good-4-U:What is wrong with you?

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:If you had no blood for a week would you eat me?And in doing so Kill me.

2-Good-4-U:Again WHAT IS WRONG WITH U.

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:Oh I see how it is.

2-Good-4-U:What?!

The-Last-Unicorn , Has signed in.

The-Last-Unicorn:OMG Christian i can't believe you would do that!

2-Good-4-U:I Am Seriously Missing Something!

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:You Sick Twisted Monster!!!

The-Last-Unicorn:WAAAHHHHH!!!I Can't Believe This!

2-Good-4-U:Wha...how...who...

The-Last-Unicorn:Hey Rose why are we upset with Christian?

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:Because he said he wouldn't turn Strigoi even if your life depended on it.

The-Last-Unicorn:CHRISTIAN I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!

2-Good-4-U:No,I Mean Of Course I Love You Lissa!!!

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:So you would go Strigoi for her?

2-Good-4-U:YES!!!

The-Last-Unicorn:YOU IDIOT I WOULDN'T WANT YOU GOING STRIGOI!!!Do You Think I Could Live With That?

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:YEAH AND SHE WOULD PROBABLY SEND ME TO GO PUT YOUR SOUL TO REST!!!

2-Good-4-U:YOU GIRLS ARE KRAZY!!!

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:I wonder how Christian would look if he were a Strigoi...

The-Last-Unicorn:ONE HOTT STRIGOI!

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:EWW!!!

The-Last-Unicorn:*Drool*

2-Good-4-U:R U Girl's on something?

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:What Did You Say?!

The-Last-Unicorn:No...

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:Lis?

The-Last-Unicorn:I only had a couple...

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:What Did You Take?!!!

The-Last-Unicorn:Something called Minto's

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:....................

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:Um Lis those are Mint's.

The-Last-Unicorn:Damn i payed for them too...

The-Last-Unicorn:But why are they so addictive?

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:They just are.

2-Good-4-U:Okaaay well I'm leaving phsyco Land now.

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:IF YOU THINK YOUR OFF THE HOOK THINK AGAIN!

2-Good-4-U:I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!

The-Last-Unicorn:STOP PLAYING DUMB WE KNOW YOU WHAT YOU DID!

2-Good-4-U:WHY!!!

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:I'm Hungry lets go eat dinner.

The-Last-Unicorn:OKAY!

2-Good-4-U:.........................

2-Good-4-U:I am NEVER doing IMSing with you guy's AGAIN!

The-Last-Unicorn:But Christian I LOVE YOU!

2-Good-4-U:I LOVE YOU TOO LIS but this was really annoying.

The-Last-Unicorn:Well How about i make it up to you?

2-Good-4-U:Hmm to night?

The-Last-Unicorn:Yep.

2-Good-4-U:Grrrrr.

The-Last-Unicorn:Meow.

PrettyStrigoiSlayer:Yeah Well I'm Going to go Puke in a Ditch now.

PrettyStrigoiSlayer , Has signed out.

2-Good-4-U , Has signed out.

The-Last-Unicorn , Has signed out.

**END.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**How was it?Funny,Bad,No sense?**

**Well a BIG THANKS TO *dramadwarf94*i was starting to get bored;-)**

**-MT450**


	4. Wow Your Moody

**SORRY!**

**I kinda forgot who wanted this...**

**I'm not writing anybody IMSing Vamps any more...**

**And Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that concerns Richelle Mead.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

DoYouWantToDie?: Rose

2Good4You : Christian

TheLastUnicorn : Lissa

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wow You're Moody**

DoYouWantToDie? has signed in.

TheLastUnicorn has signed in.

TheLastUnicorn: Hey Rose did you get that mood ring I sent you?

DoYouWantToDie?:Yep.

TheLastUnicorn:Well What color is it?! Mine's Pink and Gold!

DoYouWantToDie?:Stupid.

TheLastUnicorn:Stupid?

DoYouWantToDie?:Stupid...

TheLastUnicorn:???

DoYouWantToDie?:*Sigh*Black.

TheLastUnicorn:Black?

DoYouWantToDie?:Black.

TheLastUnicorn:Okayyyy.?.

2Good4You, has signed in.

2Good4You:Whats Up?

DoYouWantToDie?:Nothing!

TheLastUnicorn:Umm...What she said?!

2Good4You:Uh Okay you guys do know I can see your post's.

DoYouWantToDie?:Damn it! Christian go get a life.

2Good4You:*Ignoring that*Hey Lissa my MoodRing is Blue.

DoYouWantToDie?:Wow I'm sure she's thrilled to hear that*sarcasm*.

2Good4You:Wow you're just a ball of sunshine and your MoodRing just prove's it*Heavy sarcasm*.

DoYouWantToDie?:Yeah Emo Boy I'm sure you know what your talking about :-p

TheLastUnicorn:OKAY YOU TWO ENOUGH!

TheLastUnicorn:That's so cool Christian!

TheLastUnicorn:Rose Shut Up!

2Good4You:Yes Dear.

DoYouWantToDie?:*Snickering*Yes you're Majesty.

TheLastUnicorn:*Glares*.

DoYouWantToDie?:Any way, So Liss anything I've missed?

2Good4You:Ya we all know you don't miss anything concerning Lissa*Glares*

DoYouWantToDie?:(Goes n gets ShotGun)What was that Christian? I'm not sure I heard right.

2Good4You:You heard right Hathaway.

DoYouWantToDie?:I may not have a ShotGun in real life but I do have a Stake and a HittList that I need to finish crossing off before graduation.

TheLastUnicorn:Oh god Rose please tell me you don't really have a HittList.

DoYouWantToDie?:Okay! I don't really have a HittList :-)

TheLastUnicorn:Oh god, What if the guardians find out?!

2Good4You:Yeah What iiiiiiiiif the the guardians find out?*smirking*.

DoYouWantToDie?:Okay Thats It You're Getting It!

TheLastUnicorn:Rose!

2Good4You:I'm outta here.

2Good4you, has signed out.

TheLastUnicorn:Rose that's it!

TheLastUnicorn, has signed out.

DoYouWantToDie?:Hmm...There's some Red in my MoodRing.

DoYouWantToDie?, has signed out.

**End.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Not my best but it'll do.**

**Again SORRY to everyBody!**

**-MT450**


End file.
